User talk:Frijoles333
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Koningstad International Airport page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Horton11 (talk) 13:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! HORTON11: • 16:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Horton! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:14, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It's great to have a new user to help out. Maybe we can work on expanding our financial/economic side. HORTON11: • 16:25, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I don't know much about economics but I'd be happy to do some work on it! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to be economics but I would like to work on expanding/improving businesses, work on our financial center in the Business District and further cement Koningstad's role as the center of IWO finance. HORTON11: • 15:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) By the way Horton, do you write the Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles, as well as the restaurant guide? If you do could you write reviews for my two hotels- their names are Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa and Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa. Thanks in advance :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I did do the hotel guilde but I haven't kept it up. But sure i'll add your hotels. HORTON11: • 13:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Veloz Perhaps you should add a Veloz Group category, as you have a lot of pages now. HORTON11: • 17:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'll do that! I've also noticed that the Helmond Raiders don't have a sponsor, could Veloz Megastores sponsor the team? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : Sure. I can design the jersey and if you want, feel free to take over the club. HORTON11: • 17:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) That's great! Could you design the jersey please, as you seem to be much better at doing it than I am :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:32, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I added one, with the Veloz logo. HORTON11: • 17:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I like it! It looks so realistic Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I usually base them off of real photos to make it realistic. My early ones were terrible but now they look professional (check out the Ultimate Sports page. Btw are you interested in taking over the club? HORTON11: • 18:15, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : Great. So feel free to add you character as club president and then you can work on transfer deals if you like. HORTON11: • 18:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Charles Just to Clarify, when you said Charles van Draak is a member of the royal family, you're referring to Lovia right? HORTON11: • 17:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he's not a member of the Brunanter royal family unless you want him to Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) : No, the royal family is strictly-speaking the monarch, his spouse and all descendants (in his lifetime). Charles would not be in the line (illegitimate) but is still a member of the Van Draak Family. HORTON11: • 17:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes he's a member of the family, due to the fact that his father was the grandson of Pieter II, but Charles doesn't live in the palace, and he isn't in the line of succession, nor does he have a title. Just tell me if you want me to change what I've written so it doesn't interfere with the Brunanter royal family Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) TV Hey, if you're interested, we could add another kaboom show to BBN. Or better yet, do you have an idea for a new show on BBN. I've made a few already and still have to work on one about teens in space, weight-loss competition and a political talk-show. HORTON11: • 17:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for asking, and yes I would be interested. If your looking for some ideas for new shows, what's very popular at the moment here in the UK is reality TV shows about young adults from a certain region of the country, in the shows they generally just drink vodka and have parties. Sounds rubbish, but it's popular. For example, we have Geordie Shore (making fun of Newcastle), The Valleys (making fun of Wales) and Made in Chelsea (making fun of a posh part of London). There's also a new one coming out called Surrey Hills (which embarrasingly enough, is filmed only about 10 miles from where I live). This could work well with Brunant, just pick a part of the country, and make the show. I'll get back to you soon with some more/better ideas :D About Kaboom shows, just look at this page and see if BBN would like to air any of them. If you're interested in a redlinked show, just let me know and I'll write about it! Great work expanding BBN to Lovia by the way :D -Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) : Kinda like Jersey Shore? Well it might be a nice idea. Perhaps it can be named Posh or The Beach, about wealthy young from Charleston Beach, our upscale quarter. HORTON11: • 17:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) : Or how about Posh... and Full of It.But it'd have to be on a commercial channel like StarTV or Channel 5, cause those shows aren't generally shown on national broadcasters. HORTON11: • 17:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes! In fact Geordie Shore is based on Jersey Shore. I like the name "Posh...And Full of It", and yes it would be best not to have a trashy show shown on a national broadcaster. If you're still looking for something to put on BBN, how about a couple more crime series, or period dramas :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:57, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Well we can never have too many period pieces, we have WWII, 1930s/40s and Cold War, but a more romantic-era show might be nice. And we could use another crime/thriller show. Wabba might set one up for BBN 4. HORTON11: • 20:39, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, check it out here. It still needs more work but you want you can show in on kaboom in Lovia. HORTON11: • 05:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Are you still planning on making the restaurant for The Spire, as the inauguration is supposed to be this month. HORTON11: • 17:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I am, and thanks for reminding me :) I'll try and get it opened next week! I was thinking a Mediterranean restaurant, with a few Spanish and Middle Eastern influences Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Great. That's a tough sector of the restaurant sector here (due to having many) but the best of these are usually highly rated. HORTON11: • 17:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Still looking on making the restaurant? If you're too busy I could make one instead. HORTON11: • 18:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry about the delay, I'll do it now :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : Not to worry. And it add to realism, building delays :) HORTON11: • 18:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : Still going with the name I proposed before? I also thought of "Flamenco" or "Alta Vista", cause it literally is a high view. HORTON11: • 17:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm just finishing the page now. I was going to stick with El Alcazar, but I like the name "Alta Vista" so I could use that if you prefer Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :::No, it's up to you. As long as the place ain't a cheap cafeteria-type diner I don't mind what sort of food and name you have. HORTON11: • 17:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Does chat work for you. Doesn't for me. :) Happy65 12:07, January 3, 2014 (UTC) CHAT Please come to chat now! Happy65 10:43, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Your player Perhaps you should update your national team page to show that Rodrigo Careaga now plays for Helmond. HORTON11: • 18:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'd forgotten about that! Thanks for reminding me :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:35, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. HORTON11: • 18:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh and come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 19:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Brunant chat? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:04, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'd really like to work on Football Empire myself until it expands heavily. I hope you understand. Peter Wostor (user) 17:52, April 7, 2014 (UTC) If you want to badly re-join the magazine, ask me, and you can. Peter Wostor (user) 18:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) No problem, it's fine, I understand... Good luck with the magazine :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:21, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thanks, and the same to you too :) Frijoles333 TALK 20:22, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Tiago's Do you think Tiago's could be sponsor for Standard FC? HORTON11: • 15:35, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, sure :) Frijoles333 TALK 18:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) chat Please come. Nick Talk 18:58, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey only just saw this... I can come to chat now if you want Frijoles333 TALK 17:26, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Idea Maybe, the military of Prasia is involved because of the resignation of the leader. If the same party is in power still they can say becasue the leader wasn't elected, it's not right. Traspes (talk) It might be interesting to see this play out. Perhaps even just the threat of action leading to forced elections might be interesting. HORTON11: • 18:17, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it'd be interesting to see it play out. Prasia's a stable democracy now, so any transition of power is likely to be peaceful, but when Sanchez's successor is elected, the opposition parties might want a snap election to legitimise his or her rule Frijoles333 TALK 18:58, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but maybe the military thinks that democracy is elections immediately if the leader resings. But maybe other political parties demand elections and maybe the military is involved. Maybe, can I have the role of the military for this period?? Traspes (talk) 14:55, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Better yet, maybe (mass) protests calling for elections. HORTON11: • 16:40, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, due to demands from other political parties there will be elections next month when the PSD have chosen a new leader. Hopefully, Prasia will remain peaceful, and the military will not have to be involved. There will be an update in La Republica tomorrow :) Frijoles333 TALK 22:04, September 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Please do come to chat. :) Nick Talk 18:49, September 17, 2014 (UTC) chaaat Please come to chat. Nick Talk 17:43, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Location names If you have more name ideas please do propose. HORTON11: • 21:03, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 17:42, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Lovia chat Please could you come? ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 11:36, June 20, 2015 (UTC)